


Smart guy

by Follevolo



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, School, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey knew Ian expected him to defend him – he always defended him, he was always the one pushing to give him all the chances he needed. But this time – this time, he just couldn’t.</p><p>That didn’t mean he would leave his side, though. There really wasn’t a single thing he wouldn’t do for that ginger hair, was it?</p><p>«I’ll do it with you»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart guy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ian and mickey do back to school
> 
> I don't know why we all secretly decided that mickey being good at math is an headcanon, but I embrace it with all my heart. So, yeah.   
> "Man, I miss high school", right?

«I’m not taking no as an answer, Ian» Fiona looked at him with a hard, yet so caring expression, the one moms always have on their faces when they are worried sick.

They were all sitting in Gallagher’s kitchen table, Ian, Fi, Lip and Mickey – the bipolar fighters team, discussing Ian’s future like he was some kind of little kid who couldn’t have control of his own decisions. He was so mad at them for acting like this he almost forgot the attentions and help and constant presence they gave him during the last few terrible months.

He was on his feet now, tough, but they seemed like they couldn’t let him go yet.

«It’s my own fucking decision»

«Only if you stop acting like an idiot! You want to spend your life rubbing you butt on old creepy men boners? Seriously, bro, where is your old fucking ambition»

«Left it in the army» Ian mumbled, catching Mickey’s gaze and pleading him silently. Mickey used to be always on his side when there was an argument – he was the most willing to trust Ian on taking care of himself, and for that Ian would always be extremely grateful.

Mickey knew Ian expected him to defend him – he always defended him, he was always the one pushing to give him all the chances he needed. But this time – this time, he just couldn’t.

That didn’t mean he would leave his side, though. There really wasn’t a single thing he wouldn’t do for that ginger hair, was it?

«I’ll do it with you» he scoffed, interrupting the other three with his calm, grumpy voice. Lip raised an eyebrow and was about to talk, but Ian’s voice broke the improvise silence first.

«What?» His eyes were wide in total shock.

«We can take the GED test and then, you know, just jump ahead to senior year and take the finals.» He looked around and rolled his eyes at their incredulous expressions. «Fuck you, I’m not a fucking retarded. I can take a fucking diploma if I want to»

«You would really do that?» Ian asked, almost shyly, looking at him with his tender eyes widen in disbelief.

«I wonder when you will stop being so surprised» Mickey replied shrugging and looking bored «It’s not like I fucking came out in front of my homophobic father for you, god dammit…»

Ian smiled and put a hand on Mickey’s hand. Then he turned to Fiona and nodded.

«But we’ll study at home and take the finals as external students. No need of humiliate ourselves by going to school with Debbie and Carl»

They had an agreement. They would do this as they did everything – together.

*

«Can’t we just see the movie version?»

«But it’s not the same as reading the book…»

«C’mon, man, I’m fucking tired of studying. We did math all afternoon and I need a break. So, I say, let’s watch the movie and then look up online if there are any differences we can look at the book tomorrow»

Ian sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes.

«You just want to see it because you love Leo»

«Everybody loves Leo. Have you seen Shutter Island, man? That guy needs a fucking Oscar»

«Yeah, yeah. C’mon. Gatsby time»

*

«You can’t skip the European part of World War II just because America wasn’t involved yet!» Lip slammed his head on the table, unable to contain the laughter.

«Who gives a shit about fucking Poland anyway.»

*

«You are so dumb» Mickey smirked at Ian’s suffering expression on a trigonometric problem he had finished half an hour ago.

«Shut up, smart guy»

*

«I never thought I would see you again, and certainly not in this circumstances, Mr. Milkovich. But against all odds, here we are. That should be a lesson for all of us, me included: you can always find something, or someone, in your life, that gives you strength to look further to the horizon. Congratulations to you both.» The teacher handed the piece of paper to Mickey and Ian with a small yet meaningful smile.

Mickey looked at the diploma like it was made of fairy dust – he just couldn’t believe he made it. He felt Ian’s grip on his shoulder.

«You are brilliant, you know that» Ian said, his voice low and serious.

Mickey flipped him off, eyes still glued to the paper, an astonished smile on his face.


End file.
